Noche de amigos
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Lanie,Esposito,Jenny,Ryan,Rick y Kate se reúnen en el loft para pasar un buen rato de amigos... Lanie propone un juego... La noche termina distinta para dos de esos amigos... / Definitivamente no se escribir sumarios  S Pero espero que les guste el fic.


Nota: Mientras comencé a pensar en la conversación Kate/Rick pendiente en mi otro fic, se me ocurrió este otro. Me inspiro una escena de Heat Rises, pero en verdad casi nada de ellos está en la historia.

Noche de amigos…

Viernes – 7PM

Kate comienza a juntar sus cosas para irse luego de un duro día de intenso trabajo en la comisaria. Castle, que estaba conversando con Ryan y Esposito a unos metros de ella, al verla alistarse va hacia ella sonriente.

-Kate… Con los chicos planeamos ir a mi apartamento a tomar unos tragos, tal vez ordenar unas pizzas… Lanie viene, y Ryan está llamando a Jenny para invitarla… yo quería… tu sabes… invitarte a ti. Si quieres… si no tienes otros planes… no deseo molestarte… yo…

-…ya entendí, Castle.

-¿Entonces, vienes?

Kate lo observa pensativa. Castle está nervioso porque realmente desea que ella se una al plan para no quedar solo entre las dos parejas, además de que le encantaría disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Qué hay de Alexis y tu madre, Castle?

-No están. Mi madre acompaño a Alexis a Stamford a visitar a Ashley… no quiso que yo la llevara.

-Y no imagino por qué será eso…

-¡Que graciosa!

Kate se sonríe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te unes a nosotros? Es una noche de amigos, Kate, nada más.

-Está bien, iré. Pero antes voy a pasar por mi apartamento a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Necesito sacarme el día de trabajo de encima.

-Genial. Ven cuando quieras. Te espero, Kate.

El se sonríe y ella no puede evitar sonreírle. Ella se va y él se queda mirándola.

Ryan y Esposito se acercan a Castle por detrás, uno de cada lado.

-Vamos a tener que comprarte un babero como a los bebes, Castle. Por la baba digo…

-Entonces… ¿Beckett va esta noche?

-Sí, ella va a ir.

-Bien, Jenny también. Seremos los seis entonces.

-A menos que quieras invitar a Gates…

-Sí, claro. ¡Muy gracioso, Javier!

-Bueno, Castle. Nos vamos. Nos vemos en tu apartamento en… hora, hora y media.

-Los veo chicos.

Castle se queda tildado unos instantes, luego al ver que Gates lo está observando con su estoico rostro sale despavorido de la comisaria.

7.30 PM

Castle llega a su apartamento. Enciende las luces y se dirige a su cuarto. Se da una ducha rápida y se cambia de atuendo por algo un poco más casual.

Luego acomoda un poco el living. Ordenas unas pizzas y selecciona algunos de sus mejores vinos para la ocasión.

Enciende el equipo de música, lo apaga y lo vuelve a encender.

Con la cantidad de veces que Castle ha sido el anfitrión de distintas fiestas y eventos, no sabe bien cómo ser anfitrión de una pequeña velada entre amigos. La cosa es que Castle nunca ha tenido realmente amigos.

Él esta sinceramente nervioso, desea que todo salga bien, que todos estén a gusto y deseen volver. Sobre todo Kate.

8.15 PM

Suena el timbre. Castle respira hondo y va a abrir la puerta. Se relaja cuando descubre que se trata solo de Charlie, el chico de las pizzas. Toma las cajas, le da la propina y cierra la puerta nuevamente.

Acomoda las cajas en la cocina, y el timbre vuelve a sonar. Esta vez son Lanie y Javier.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos.

-Hola, Castle… al fin conozco tu apartamento.

-Trajimos algo para el postre.

Javier le entrega a Castle un pote de helado.

-No se hubieran molestado. Y esta noche soy Rick, Lanie… Pasen. Pónganse cómodos. Pueden dejar los abrigos en mi oficina si desean, que es por allí (señalándoles el camino).

Mientras Lanie y Javier dejan sus abrigos en la oficina y curiosean un poco el apartamento, Castle coloca el helado en la nevera.

Suena nuevamente el timbre, son Jenny y Kevin.

-Bienvenidos… Hola Jenny, un gusto volver a verte… pasen… los abrigos en mi oficina si desean... es por allí.

Ryan le da a Castle otro postre que han traído.

Mientras, todos ya se van poniendo cómodos en el living. Castle le indica a los chicos que vayan sirviéndose vino si desean.

8.40 PM

Rick se pasea de la puerta al living. No puede más de los nervios. Su invitada más especial aún no ha llegado.

Lanie nota la intranquilidad de Castle y se dirige hacia él extendiéndole una copa de vino.

-Vamos, Castle… Rick. Ven con nosotros. Ella va a venir.

Castle toma la copa y asiente. Pero cuando comienza a ir hacia donde están todos golpean la puerta. Y él sabe que es ella. Kate nunca toca el timbre, siempre golpea a la puerta.

Castle se sonríe y abre. Y allí esta ella, algo nerviosa, vestida en jeans y botas bajas, y un sweater que combina con sus ojos, debajo de un tapado negro.

-Hey! Bienvenida, Kate.

-Hey, gracias… Rick.

-Pasa. Ya llegaron todos.

-Siento haberme demorado, creo que me relaje demasiado al llegar a casa.

-Te lo mereces.

-Quería traer algo pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió que.

-No importa. A ti es todo lo que debías traer.

Kate se sonríe. Rick toma su abrigo y su bolso y lo lleva a su oficina, mientras Kate va hacia el living y saluda a todos.

Es una situación extraña para todos. No se trata de unos tragos en un bar luego de un caso ni durante un caso. Es una velada más íntima, entre un grupo nuevo de amigos. Ya que por más que hace más de 3 años que se conocen, nunca se han juntado de este modo, como esta noche.

Pero todo se encamina perfecto. Divertido.

Beben diferentes vinos de la colección de Castle, comen las pizzas, se ríen. Se cuentan anécdotas del trabajo. Historias viejas de cuando eran niños. Castle les cuenta de cuando nació Alexis y de la vez que le hizo el primer pastel de cumpleaños. Jenny y Kevin les anticipan cosas sobre la boda. Y Lanie y Javier les dan la noticia de que van a irse a vivir juntos. A todas esas confesiones varias miradas se cruzan entre Rick y Kate. Miradas que ellos solo comprenden, como si estuvieran contándose cosas, dándose noticias que ellos mismos comprenden. En su propio lenguaje.

11PM

-¿Qué les parece si servimos los postres?

-Me parece genial… te ayudaría, Castle, pero realmente necesito ir al baño.

-Ve, Lanie. Pasando mi oficina a la derecha tienes uno.

Lanie se dirige al baño, un poco tambaleándose debido a todo el vino que bebió.

Kate se levanta de donde estaba sentada.

-Yo te ayudo, Castle.

En la cocina, Kate y Rick sirven el helado en el más absoluto silencio, disfrutando de su compañía.

Mientras, oyen como en el living Esposito descorcha otro vino. Jenny cambia la canción del reproductor de música. Ryan les cuenta una anécdota de cuando era adolescente. Lanie regresa del baño y se dirige a la cocina con una revista en mano.

-Castle encontré esto en tu baño.

-Ah, Alexis debe haberla dejado… o mi madre tal vez…

-No importa… pero me dio una idea… un pequeño juego para conocernos todos mejor…

-Creo que ya nos conocemos, Lanie.

-No, no del todo, Kate. Tal vez tu y yo, Javier y yo, Javier y Kevin, Kevin y Jenny… pero no nos conocemos todos… ¿Qué tanto se conocen ustedes dos?

Kate y Rick se miran entre sí.

-No lo sé, nos conocemos bastante creo.

-Ya veremos, Kate. Vengan que les cuento a todos.

11.20 PM

Todas están nuevamente en sus lugares en el living, con sus helados en mano.

-Escúchenme chicos… recién les comentaba a Kate y a… Rick… que encontré esta revista en el baño y me dio una idea.

-¿Lees revistas de mujer en el baño, Castle?

-¡Muy gracioso, Kevin! Vivo con dos mujeres por si se te ha olvidado.

-… ¿Qué les parece un juego para conocernos mejor? Son solo preguntas. De distinta índole.

-¿Te refieres al cuestionario para conocerse mejor de…

-…ese mismo, Jenny.

-Es muy divertido. Lo he hecho con amigas. Deberíamos intentarlo. Yo me prendo.

-Bien, yo también.

-Mmm, me parece una cosa de mujeres, pero bueno, hagámoslo.

-¿Castle, Kate?

Ambos se miran y luego asienten.

-Genial. ¿Una pregunta cada uno?... no, esperen. Se me acaba de ocurrir como hacerlo más interesante… Armemos una ronda…

Lanie, con la revista en mano, toma una botella de vino vacía y se levanta para formar la ronda.

-No, Lanie… si estas pensando lo que pienso que estas pensando ya te digo que no.

-¡Oh, vamos, nena! Será divertido. Es solo agregarle algo de chispa al juego.

-Pero Lanie… somos amigos… y además, tu y Javier están juntos, Jenny y Kevin, y… eso. ¿No crees que será raro?

-Serian tan amables, chicas, de compartir con todos de que trata el juego, porque estoy imaginándome cosas muy… sucias por sus comentarios.

-Qué raro, Castle. No es nada pervertido. Solo un juego de adolescentes.

-Son solo las preguntas, pero agregándole esta botella vacía. La hacemos girar y a quien apunta el pico le toca responder. Si no responde debe besar a quien apunta la otra parte de la botella. Para que no sea… raro como dice Kate. Cada cual es libre de besar a la otra persona donde y como quiera.

Todos se miran inseguros de aceptar el juego.

-¿Estás segura bebe?

-Sí, Javi. No voy a ponerme celosa si te toca besar a Kevin. Todos ya sabemos de su… compañerismo.

Todos ríen.

-Bueno, juguemos. Mañana podemos culpar al vino.

-Adhiero a eso, Castle.

11.30 PM

Todos en ronda, listos para jugar. Lanie es la más excitada de todas respecto al juego y la que dirige todo, incluso las posiciones de cada uno en la ronda. Jenny también está ansiosa. En cambio, Rick y Kate, que han quedado enfrentados, tienen miedo realmente de a donde pueda llevarlos todo eso.

Lanie toma la iniciativa y hace girar la botella. Todos observan con cierta aprensión de quien será el primero.

La botella gira y gira, deteniéndose en Javier por un lado y ella misma por el otro. Lanie lee la primera pregunta.

-Javi, pregunta para ti… ¿Qué cualidades buscas en una mujer u hombre?... ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-Bien, lo primero que busco es…. Sinceridad, luego carisma, y finalmente un hermoso…

Lanie no lo deja finalizar anticipando la respuesta y le arroja un almohadón por la cabeza.

-…¡Hey! Iba a decir… un hermoso par de ojos.

-Sí, claro, eso imagine que dirías.

Nuevamente hacen girar la botella. Ahora es el turno de responder de Kevin, quien tiene sino que besar a Castle.

-Kevin… ¿Cuál es tu estado de ánimo actual?

-Fácil: Dicha. Porque estoy a punto de casarme con la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. Con perdón de ustedes chicas.

Jenny se sonríe y le lanza un beso con la mano.

Giran nuevamente la botella. Apunta a Kate por un lado, Castle por el otro.

Kate está muy nerviosa, y Castle no se queda a atrás.

- Kate… Nombra algo que hayas hecho alguna vez y no puedas esperar a repetirlo.

-Yo… eso no es una pregunta, Lanie.

-Sí lo es, está en la revista. Responde o besa a Castle.

Kate mira a Rick, y luego al suelo frente a ella. Responder la pregunta y besar a Castle seria exactamente lo mismo. Ya que eso es lo que ella hizo una vez y no puede esperar a repetir.

Kate se levanta, se dirige hacia Castle, el cual comenzó a contener la respiración por los nervios. Ella lo mira a los ojos y luego le da un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Wow! ¿Que será eso que no puedes esperar a repetir, Kate?

Ella se sonroja y le echa una mirada a Castle mientras se acomoda en su sitio nuevamente.

Gira la botella. Apunta a Lanie y a Ryan.

-Bien, debo contestar yo misma…

-Dame la revista, Len. Yo te pregunto.

Lanie le pasa la revista a Kate.

-Lanie… ¿Cuál es tu posesión más preciada?

-Mi Javi.

Javier se levanta y le planta un beso.

…12 AM

Gira la botella. Es turno de Castle de responder, o besar a Kate.

- Rick… ¿Cuál es tu sueño ideal de felicidad en la tierra?

Rick se sonríe y mira a Kate.

-Mi sueño ideal de felicidad en la tierra es algún día poder formar una familia con la mujer que amo, tener más hijos, ser feliz.

Nadie se animo a opinar al respecto ya que para sus adentros todos, incluso Kate, sabían de quien estaba hablando Castle.

-Bien, sigamos…

Nuevamente gira la botella. Es el turno de Kate de responder. Castle ha quedado del otro lado de la botella nuevamente.

-Esta es buena… Kate, ¿Quién es tu autor favorito?

Kate mira seria a Lanie porque sabe que se lo ha hecho apropósito.

-Si no quieres responder ve y besa a Castle, Kate.

-No, en realidad, si voy a responder. No tengo problema en admitir que tú eres mi autor favorito, Castle.

Él le sonríe. Y luego baja la mirada un poco pudoroso.

…12.15 AM

-Jenny, ¿Qué músicos han impactado mas en tu vida?

-Adoro a Louis Armstrong… Steve Wonder.

-Javi… ¿Cual es la cosa más linda que alguien haya hecho por ti?

-El pastel de cumpleaños imitando mi placa de policía de que me hiciste tú, Lanie.

-Kate… ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-Creo que… morirme sin ser feliz.

-Rick… ¿Cuál es tu lema?

-No tengo realmente un lema…

-Castle responde o besa a Kate.

Castle mira a Kate, se levanta y se dirige hacia ella. Se coloca tan cerca de su rostro que ella está segura que el va a besarla en los labios, pero él la besa suevamente en la mejilla.

…12.20 AM

Mientras Javier sirve una ronda más de vino para todos. Lanie hace girar una vez más la botella.

-Kevin… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?

-Durante el caso de… cuando mi arma perdida estaba de por medio.

-Jenny… ¿Cuales son tus héroes o heroínas favoritos en la vida real?

-Eso es simple… ustedes chicos… incluido tu, Castle…

Todos ríen.

-Javier… ¿Cuál es tu mentira favorita de decir?

-Era mi mentira favorita… Len, cada vez que iba a tu casa diciendo que se me rompió la calefacción era absolutamente mentira.

-Lo sé, Javi, me lo supuse la tercera vez que dijiste eso.

-Bueno, la ultima chicos, ya es tarde y además con esta última nos hemos acabado las 50 preguntas.

Lanie gira la botella por última vez.

-Castle… Nombra una cosa que quieras pero no pueda comprarse con dinero.

Rick mira intensamente a Kate. Ella teme lo que él pueda llegar a decir, pero por otro lado quisiera que lo diga. Pero la respuesta de él la sorprende:

-Felicidad para Kate. Me encantaría poder comprarte felicidad, Beckett. Para verte bien, para que sonrías mas seguido, para ver tu vida brillar… pero no puedo comprarlo con dinero.

Kate queda shockeada y su corazón aumenta sus latidos. Le agradece con una hermosa sonrisa que Castle acepta con otra sonrisa.

-¡Oh mi dios, Castle! Tú y tus palabras, creo que vas a ser mi autor favorito también.

-Eso espero, Lanie.

…12.40 AM

Castle acompaña a la salida a Kevin y a Jenny, mientras Lanie busca sus cosas en la oficina de Castle.

-Bueno chicos, espero que la hayan pasado bien… y que se repita.

-Por supuesto, Castle. La pasamos de maravilla.

-Sí, Richard, fue un placer, gracias por invitarme.

-De nada, Jenny. El placer fue mío.

-Bueno, no sé si te veré antes, sino espero verte en la boda. Adiós.

-No me la perdería. Adiós.

Castle cierra la puerta y vuelve al living. Kate esta acomodando todo.

-Deja, Kate. Yo lo hago.

-No, Castle, deja que te ayude… tu pusiste la casa pero todos debemos colaborar, y ya que no traje nada, permíteme aunque sea ayudarte a ordenar.

Lanie viene de la oficina con su saco ya puesto. Esposito sale del baño.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos. Hay que dormir.

-Sí, espero que a nadie se le ocurra asesinar a nadie hasta por lo menos después del mediodía.

-¡Javi! Hasta la semana que viene al menos. Quiero un fin de semana tranquilo en casa no en la morgue.

-¿Viniste en auto, Kate? Si no te llevamos.

-En realidad no, vine en taxi, pero no se hagan problema, tomare un taxi de vuelta. No se desvíen por mí.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Si chicos, sino yo la alcanzo en mi auto.

-Bien. Entonces nos vamos. Gracias Castle por todo.

-Rick.

-Cierto, Rick, gracias por todo.

-Sí, hermano, todo estuvo genial. Que se repita.

-Claro que si, Javier.

Castle los despide. Cierra la puerta.

Kate en verdad ya acaba casi de ordenar, así que Rick lo único que hace es acomodar los almohadones de nuevo en los sillones y recoger unas botellas.

-¿Y cómo la has pasado, Kate?

-La verdad que muy bien, Castle. Gracias por invitarme.

-Gracias por haber venido. Yo también la pase muy bien.

Terminan de ordenar y Kate se desploma en el sillón principal. Rick se sienta a su lado, dejando un poco de distancia de todos modos.

-Estas cansada, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Aunque también puedes quedarte aquí. No hay nadie así que hay habitaciones de sobra.

Kate sin mirarlo, y sin responder a su pregunta, le hace otra pregunta.

-Castle… Rick… ¿Realmente eso que dijiste es cierto? ¿Te gustaría poder comprarme felicidad?

Rick se sonríe.

-Claro que si, Kate. Más que nada en el mundo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Todas sus emociones están a flor de piel. Se acerca a él. Acaricia su rostro. Rick permanece inmóvil mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me gustaría poder repetir que alguna vez he hecho?... esto.

Y en ese instante, Kate captura los labios de Rick con los suyos, en un suave, y cálido beso. Ninguno de los dos cesa de mirarse a los ojos mientras se besan.

Al separarse, el toma su mano.

-Kate, tu eres esa mujer que amo, con la que quiero casarme, tener más hijos y ser feliz.

Ella se sonríe.

-Lo sé. ¿Y sabes que, Rick? Eso compraría mi felicidad.

El se sonríe.

Y luego del intercambio de miradas que rellena todo aquello que dejan fuera de sus palabras, se funden en un acogedor abrazo, seguido de un hermoso beso que él le da.

Fin…


End file.
